Coal gasification involves the conversion of coal or other carbon-containing solid particulate into synthesis gas. While both dry coal and water slurry are used in the gasification process, dry coal pumping may be more thermally efficient than water slurry technology.
In order to streamline the process and increase the mechanical efficiency of dry coal gasification, a particulate pump is utilized to pump pulverized carbon-based fuel, such as dry coal particulate.